


привет почему у тебя такое выражение лица

by murakaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Surreal, лапслок, слава видит сны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: полевые травы под ногами славы были неестественного красного цвета, так что он сразу понял, что все это – ненастоящее.
Kudos: 1





	привет почему у тебя такое выражение лица

_я люблю тебя —_   
_значит с тобой ничего не случится._

полевые травы под ногами славы были неестественного красного цвета, так что он сразу понял, что все это — ненастоящее. теплый ветер взъерошил ему волосы и принес с собой запах океана.

что за глупый сон, подумал слава, какой к черту океан в поле?

наверное, ему нужно было куда-то идти, что-то делать, звать кого-то по имени, распутывать спирали, закрученные его подсознанием, решать эту головоломку — но слава не хотел. солнечные лучи падали на траву у его ног — и она как будто вспыхивала, огонь обнимал славины ботинки, а потом оказывался всего лишь игрой света. такой же декорацией, как и низкое голубое небо, холодная земля и амбар за покосившимся забором, стоящий вдалеке. слава прикрыл глаза рукой и медленно пошел к амбару, решив, что там можно будет спрятаться от солнца: настоящее или нет, но оно жгло затылок и плечи.

в какой-то момент слава понял, что неправильно рассчитал расстояние и до амбара еще далеко. по пути он натыкался на какие-то обломки, изъеденные коррозией механизмы, пустые баки из-под чего-то. сначала он не заметил этого, но поле все было усеяно мусором — на севере даже виднелся старый кукурузник, потертый и обглоданный, как рыбий скелет. слава успел устать, по спине лился горячий пот, так что он снял мастерку и обвязал ее вокруг пояса. острые кончики высохшей травы больно кололи ноги — и слава пожалел, что на нем шорты, а не джинсы, хотя в джинсах, скорее всего, он бы упарился.

амбар оказался меньше, чем казался издалека. на листе жести, прибитом к двери, висели разноцветные буквы из картона.

«ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ ДОМОЙ»

слава поморщился. это был его сон, и он никого сюда не приглашал, так что кем бы ни был тот, кто вырезал и приклеил эти буквы — его присутствие расстроило славу.

убирайся, прошептал он, убирайся отсюда, я тебе не рад, так что вали туда, откуда пришел.

естественно, никто не ответил. только со стороны кукурузника залаяла собака. вряд ли это сообщение оставила она, конечно.

слава вошел в амбар. в нем было светло и терпко пахло нагретым сеном, то тут, то там свисали толстые ржавые цепи, перекинутые через балки под потолком. что-то было во всем этом такое, знакомое, но грустное. как будто ты вернулся в тот самый дом, где прошло твое счастливое детство, но все качели проржавели, сад сгнил, а в собачьей будке давно никто не живет.

пожалуй, нежеланный гость, оставивший послание на двери, понимал славин сон больше, чем сам слава. от этой мысли вдруг сделалось нехорошо. кого же пропустил сюда блок-пост на границе его подсознания? проверили ли тамошние военные паспорт въезжающего? обыскали ли его с собаками? убедились ли, что он пришел с миром?

слава отвлекся.

посреди амбара стояла ванная, а в ней — поломанные стулья, телек с треснувшим экраном, какие-то грязные одеяла. ненужные вещи, уродливая куча, нарост реальности среди сказочного сна. это было неожиданно — увидеть что-то из родной засранной съемной хаты в этом амбаре, вокруг которого раскинулось красное поле, а где-то за горизонтом, наверное, и океан. слава обошел ванную по кругу, вытащил оттуда сломанный плеер, от которого как артерии от сердца тянулись порванные наушники. плеер глухо пощелкивал, как будто пытался что-то сказать, передать чье-то послание из другого мира, но слава не понимал его.

внезапно дверь в амбар открылась: ветер ворвался в помещение, швырнул буквы «д» и «м» славе в лицо, всколыхнул цепи. кто-то высокий и шумный зашел внутрь.

— ну и чего ты тут встал?

слава не мог разглядеть лица человека, но узнал голос.

— во-первых, не указывай мне, что делать в моем собственном сне. во-вторых, а что я, по-твоему, должен делать?

саша улыбнулся — слава не видел, но почувствовал: острая улыбка зависла над ним, как топор, готовая в любой момент отрубить голову. «все равно ты в нее только ешь» — что-то похожее сейчас крутилось-вертелось в воздухе, как пыль. саша обладал редким даром говорить без слов так, чтобы понимали даже самые тормознутые.

— искать выход. или ты так и собираешься до старости сидеть здесь?

«здесь» — это не об амбаре, не о поле и не о сне, как показалось славе. саша говорил о куда более тоскливом «здесь»: поломанные стулья, телек с треснувшим экраном, грязные одеяла. комната, в которой слава заклеил газетами все окна, чтобы не смотреть на людей на улице и чтобы они не смотрели в его жалкую одноклеточную жизнь.

в прошлом месяце, когда перегорела последняя лампочка, славин домик, его неуютное бомбоубежище, проглотила тьма — только слабый свет от монитора компьютера разжижал эту концентрированную черноту, в которой копошилось разное. славе было страшно отвернуться от имиджбордов, чатов и видео-сообщений саши в телеге, потому что тогда пришлось бы посмотреть в глаза тем тварям, что клубились в углах и дышали в затылок. почти всех их слава придумал сам, поэтому боялся еще больше.

однажды саша сказал ему «чел, так не пойдет» — и тогда слава попытался выйти на улицу, но не смог найти дверь. она будто рассосалась за то время, пока он смотрел в другую сторону. может быть, ее просто сожрали чудовища из углов. кто знает, чем они питаются.

стоя в тихом амбаре, где солнечный свет ложился на доски большими прямоугольниками, слава вспомнил обо всем этом. странно, но проснувшись в этом поле, посреди красной травы, он как будто перестал существовать в своей реальности. как будто темная комната без дверей — это всего лишь еще один сон, всего лишь предыдущий коридор, из которого слава вышел, чтобы оказаться в новом. теперь ему показалось, что небо над полем заволокло темными грозовыми тучами, что трава потемнела, став цвета спекшейся крови, а не огня, что ветер принес не запах океана, а запах беды.

напуганный и обозленный, слава повернулся к саше и ткнул в него пальцем.

— зачем ты это сделал? тут было так хорошо, пока ты не появился. я думал, мы друзья.

саша вздохнул и закурил. дым от его сигареты то свивался петлями вокруг пальцев, то цеплялся за пуговицы на пиджаке, то проскальзывал в сережки-колечки в ушах и нижней губе. почти гипнотическое зрелище.

— я тоже думал, что мы друзья, славик. и поэтому нашел тебя здесь, отыскал среди лесов, морей, заброшенных рыбацких деревень и постапокалиптических мегаполисов. шел за тобой по снегу, в дождь, лез через колючую проволоку, по минному полю. а ты спрятался здесь, в этом вонючем амбаре, и теперь обвиняешь меня в чем-то. да нихрена я не делал. все, что с тобой происходит, ты сделал сам.

слава поджал губы и отбросил плеер, который до сих пор вертел в руках. тот, ударившись о дощатый пол, наконец-то выдал «и не прощаясь в самый последний раз — возвращайся ко мне». саша кивнул, мол, да, именно, я что-то такое и хотел сказать.

— ну пойду я с тобой, ладно. а дальше что? засранная съемная хата без дверей? монитор компьютера? твои сообщения в телеге? там все закончилось, саша, там больше ничего нет.  
— если ты не захочешь — ничего и не будет, дебил. ты сам себя запер, теперь, уж будь добр, найди ключ. я могу только ждать тебя с той стороны.

снаружи начался ливень: с каждой секундой он становился все сильнее, вода просачивалась сквозь рассохшиеся оконные рамы и заливала пол. слава почувствовал как влажно чавкнуло в ботинке. саша переполз на бортик ванной и пытался сесть так, чтобы не напарываться на ножки и спинки стульев. мимо проплыли буквы из цветного картона.

«РЕШАЙ БЫСТРЕЕ ХОЛОДНО»

слава был уверен, что изначально надпись была другой. но это уже ничего не значило.

за стенами амбара ревела буря. слава подошел к саше и сжал его плечо. они были такими маленькими, такими незначительными в эпицентре рушащегося мира. теперь, когда слава вспомнил о том, что ждало его в реальности, сон отторгал их. нужно быть либо тут, либо там — и ни в коем случае и тут, и там сразу.

— ты обещаешь, что встретишь меня там? что когда я найду выход, то мне будет к кому идти? что все это будет не зря?

саша накрыл его ледяные пальцы ладонью.

— не знаю я зря или не зря. но я буду ждать тебя, обещаю. не бойся, славик, что бы ни ждало тебя по ту сторону — ты со всем справишься. я в тебя верю, а такой умный пацан как я не может ошибаться.

ну ладно, подумал слава, пора просыпаться.

в эту секунду ветер сломал стены амбара, смял их, разнес в щепки — и развеял над красным полем.


End file.
